Push in the Right Direction
by crazy4remi
Summary: Its Hotch's 42nd birthday and when out with the team he gets a push from someone outside the team. H/P.


The team looked up as Hotch's office door opened and closed and their boss walked down the stairs, coat slung over his shoulder and briefcase in hand.

Stopping at the edge of where his team was gathered, he asked a one word question that had everyone moving in a flurry."Ready?"

With a small smirk he watched as the three team members who have desks in the bullpen almost jump from their seats and grab hold of any belongings before they almost charged out of the room, with Morgan in front of them pulling their laughing colleagues behind him.

It was rare that their boss joined them when they went out and although he had started coming out more often since the divorce with his ex-wife, this was the first time he had actually asked everyone to come out on the Friday night to celebrate his 42nd birthday. The rest of the team, especially the younger members were determined to get him out before he could change his mind and decide to go straight home.

As they got into the elevator Morgan and Garcia, as they had been for the past week since he had told the team he had arranged something for his birthday, asked again where they were going.

"I'm not telling you. You'll have to wait and find out." Aaron replied as he had for the past week mumbling under his breath. "Bunch of children."

"Dave you know where we're going. You drive JJ, Garcia, and Morgan. I'll take Emily and Reid."

As he walked out of the elevator Emily followed close behind, the rest of the team exchanged knowing glances and smug grins. They were determined tonight would be the night when their boss confessed his feeling for their equally smitten colleague.

As they followed the dark haired soon to be hopefully a couple, they tried to get the destination for tonight out of their eldest team member.

-H/P-

They all stepped out of the cars; their mouths open as they gazed up at the building in front of them. It was a new restaurant only opened about four months and the reviews had been astounding. Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss had all tried to get reservations here but had not been able to get in. Emily had been able to get a reservation but she had to wait six months and that was with all of her connections.

The restaurant was a large building nothing magnificent outside but inside was partitioned into three separate areas as the team saw when they walked in the front door. The first part of the restaurant just beyond the foyer consisted of ten tables that sat four to eight people. Beyond that room in a sound proof room of its own was what was known as the 'couples' room, twelve evenly spaced tables seating only two people per table. Dim lighting and candles on the table helped with the ideal romantic atmosphere. From the foyer, stairs led up to the second floor.

Walking into the foyer Hotch walked over to the welcome host stating his last name and shooting the young nervous woman a large smile, flashing both dimples, as the team looked around the rather large entrance.

"Of course Mr. Hotchner everything is arranged please follow me." the small perky woman said as she flashed Hotch and the team a large smile before walking ahead of them up the stairs.

When the team reached the top of the stairs they were guided into one of the three doors that stood on the landing. This door led into another room with a large table set up to accommodate eight people. As they all took places around the table in the large 'private party' room the rest of the team wondered who the extra space left in between Rossi and Hotch was for.

They all looked up as the door swung open revealing a man that all but Emily had seen before, but only the men of the team had met. Everyone watched Hotch stand up to greet the new arrival. Both men stepped forward, large grins with matching dimples on their faces.

"Sean, thanks for this." Aaron said moving back towards his seat.

"What's the point in owning a five star restaurant when you can't reserve a room for your big brothers big Four Two." Sean said making himself at home in the seat between Aaron and Dave.

"Better get the introductions out of the way. Sean you remember David Rossi, Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid?" Hotch started indicating the men around the table who were sitting intermittently between the women. "Sitting between Dave and Spencer is JJ our media liaison, next to Spencer is our technical analyst Penelope Garcia and this is Emily Prentiss." Hotch finished indicating the woman on his left.

Sean nodded at the first two women sending them a grin before turning his attention to the woman that sat next to his brother with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"So you're Emily Prentiss. I must admit I've wanted to meet you for awhile, my brother has spoken a lot about you in our weekly emails."

Raising his eyebrow at his brother with a look that would scare most rookies Hotch said. "Shall we order?"

"Sure big bro. Oh and don't bother with the glare I got over that one when I was thirteen."

-H/P-

Dinner was going smoothly, the conversation didn't stop and no one talked about work. Well almost, Dave at that moment was regaling the table with a story involving their chief while he was a rookie, a skateboard, and a large mob of scantily clad women that had the whole table with tears rolling down their face.

Hotch glared at his now empty dinner plate, lips twitching at the corners slightly.

The plates were just being cleared as Emily got up with JJ and Penelope to use the bathroom, leaving the men in the room. As soon as the doors swung shut behind them Sean turned towards his brother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Aaron?" Sean asked obviously annoyed about something.

"What are you talking about Sean?" Aaron asked puzzled by his brother's sudden change in mood.

"Emily? You told me three months ago you'd make a move and you obviously still haven't." Hotch's expression changed as he started to blush and found the table incredibly interesting all of a sudden.

"Come on Aaron she's obviously into you. What do you not like her anymore? Because if you don't then step aside; she's a beautiful, smart, and funny woman. Maybe I'll ask for her number." Sean said standing up as if to follow the women.

Aaron stood to confront his younger brother blocking his path to the door.

"Don't Sean. Of course I like her damn it. I just haven't got the guts to - to tell her..." Taking a deep breath Aaron looked at his brother.

"I love Emily. I love her."

-H/P-

Emily laughed as she fixed her hair in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom with JJ and Pen. Taking a deep breath Emily prepared to go back in and sit next Aaron.

Just as they got to the door the girls heard raised voices. Stopping to listen to what the men had been talking about in their absence they heard Sean say.

"….she's a beautiful, smart and funny woman. Maybe I'll ask for her number."

JJ and Penelope looked towards Emily as she stood frozen listening as their boss's voice confronted his brother sounding upset and tinged with anger.

"Don't Sean. Of course I like her damn it. I just haven't got the guts to - to tell her…I love Emily. I love her."

Emily took a shuddering breath before she pushed the doors open.

"Y-you love me?"

If she hadn't been so emotionally invested in his reaction, she might have found it comical that a man who chased sown serial killers daily looked absolutely terrified of a subordinate, a female subordinate at that.

Taking a deep breath, seeing this as his last chance Aaron strode towards the dark haired woman. Stopping just in front of her he takes a deep breath and says.

"Yes I'm in love with you." Then he swoops down forcing his mouth to her in a ferocious kiss that had her falling backwards into his arms, her hand coming up to the back of his neck to hold him in place.

Like he was ever going anywhere now that he had her.

They broke apart, panting. She had just enough time to say. "Good 'cause I'm in love with you." Before he was pulling her back to him, and covering her mouth once again.

-H/P-

A/N - Hope you liked it. Please review tell me what you think. I really want to see more of Sean in the show!

Dedicated to Darcie91 best person EVER! for all of her help for this story and my other H/P story.


End file.
